Luna funesta
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: "Se dice que cuando la luna se ve tan blanca y pulcra las desgracias ocurren... a esta luna se le conoce como Luna funesta" Esas fueron las palabras de Shisui. Itachi descubrirá que quizá no estaba tan equivocado. Este one-shot participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_**Hola sip yo reportandome con otra historia para otro reto cuando debería estar estudiando. Bien no iba a meterme a este reto pero un vídeo en YouTube me hizo inspirarme un poco, en fin el link por si quieren verlo lo pondré al final.**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**_Advertencia: _**_Este one-shot puede contener OoC involuntario pues Itachi es un personaje realmente complejo y difícil de manejar, por lo que quizá puedan ver esta situación en el escrito cabe aclarar que es completamente involuntario._

* * *

_.0._

— Cuando la luna se ve así de blanca y pulcra se dice que es una luna funesta. — La voz de Shisui me desconcierta, pero eso no es algo nuevo. — Dice el mito que cuando hay una luna así las tragedias llegan. — Lo miro sin emoción alguna en mi rostro pero ambos sabemos que no le creo.

Estamos descansando antes de regresar a Konoha luego de nuestra misión, el cansancio nos ha cobrado factura y lo mejor es descansar. Shisui se fue como siempre a dormir primero, yo ya lo sabía y no dije nada; Por si fuera poco la luna que hay me sigue llamando y no puedo dejar de mirarla.

_Verla tan fijamente me provoca una rara sensación que quiero descubrir._

Tan absorto estoy que no me doy cuenta la hora en que me quedo dormido, pero aún cuando lo estoy me siento consciente… Intento activar mi sharingan pensando que es un genjutsu pero a pesar de que lo logro no veo nada.

Es real.

Una luz me ciega de repente y me observo a mí mismo, estoy en casa, solo en mi habitación. Me veo como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo, observando a través de una proyección de lo que hago o como si yo…

_Lo estuviera viviendo desde fuera._

* * *

.0.

_Termino por preparar mi uniforme como si fuera a partir a una misión más, a pesar de que mi cuerpo no lo demuestra mi interior tiembla cada instante. Me obligo a serenarme y pensar en lo que está en juego, en aquello que vi durante la guerra y aquello que quiero salvar._

_Me quedo parado durante un momento del cual no tengo conciencia, miro de nuevo la nota de suicidio de Shisui, mi mano no la sostiene durante mucho y termina por caer, la miró sin perderle de vista ni un solo instante, a mi mente llega la conclusión de que igual que aquella hoja cayó su supuesto autor._

_Shisui había sido prácticamente mi único amigo, ambos éramos considerados genios pero él tenía un algo que hacía que incluso yo lo admirará. Su auto sacrificio y su ideal de proteger nuestra aldea aun desde las sombras es lo que me ha dejado de legado, por eso es que no puedo detenerme ahora._

_Desaparezco en un parpadeo para reaparecer justo en el lugar donde mi mejor amigo murió, la visión de su muerte aún me perturbaba pero sabía que no podía dejar que su sacrificio fuera en vano._

_Cierro los ojos y le pido que desde donde quiera que este me perdone por lo que haré porque sé que esto es lo que quería evitar, pero ya no hay tiempo y es la única solución que queda._

_Suspiro internamente para volver al que fuera mi hogar, porque desde que me decidí a hacer esta misión yo no puedo llamarle de tal modo. La tranquilidad del ambiente me presiona el corazón pero como el ninja que soy me abro paso hacia la primera casa que será testigo de la muerte._

_No me pongo siquiera a reflexionar sobre mis actos, ni sobre mis víctimas, los gritos y suplicas se ahogan en un eterno silencio que en apariencia no me afecta. Mis movimientos son exactos y eso es porque no me preocupa el escándalo tengo quien se ocupe de eso._

_Uno a uno los Uchiha caen, lo único que me queda es terminar la vida de aquellos que me dieron la mía y es esto lo que por primera vez en la noche me hace detenerme y dudar. A pesar de todo amo a mis padres pero sé que no puedo dejarlos vivos._

_Al ingresar a la casa los encuentro sentados frente a mí, como si me esperaran. No hay sorpresa ni temor en sus ojos, lo han sabido desde siempre. Sus últimas palabras rompen lo que queda de mi alma y lloro._

_Tomé sus vidas aun con lágrimas en los ojos. No hay otra salida, me repito para luego limpiar todo rastro de las saladas gotas que habían caído de mis ojos, cerré la puerta tras de mí como una forma de darles un respeto a mis progenitores._

_Subí lo más alto que puede dispuesto a esperar, repase mis palabras y tome todo el amor que tenía por Sasuke para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Había tratado de convencerme a mí mismo que debía matarlo también pero me era imposible, él es lo que más amo y la única razón que me mantendría cuerdo. Así que tuve que pensar en una farsa que pudiera hacer que me odiara, porque si ganarme su odio significaba mantenerlo vivo estoy dispuesto a cargar con ello._

_Cuando lo vi corriendo como si intuyera lo que pasaba supe que en verdad podía hacer cualquier cosa por mi hermano._

_Porque yo lo vi crecer, lo vi esforzarse por ser reconocido por nuestro padre, por mí. Durante mucho tiempo solo lo tuve a él, luego llego Shisui, ahora los perdería a ambos._

_Lo espere frente a los cadáveres de nuestros padres, sentí su temor y confusión, actué como si mis movimientos hubieran estado programados en mí desde hace tiempo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando cayó bajo mi genjutsu, solo fueron sus sollozos lo que me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad._

_Salió corriendo y lo seguí aún tenía que decirle unas ultima palabras. Alcanzarlo no fue problema, amedrentarlo con palabras y amenazas tampoco lo fue…_

_Lo único difícil fue dejarlo de verdad…_

_Por segunda vez en la noche mis ojos dejaron ver mis sentimientos, llore de nuevo, por dejar lo más importante que tenía._

_O más bien dicho lo único que ahora tenía._

* * *

.0.

Mi respiración se siente agitada, la oscuridad me ha tragado y no sé ni cuando ha pasado. Los llamados de Shisui me regresan a lo que yo considero la realidad.

— ¿Estas bien Itachi? — Me pregunta consternado y yo no sé qué responder, asiento levemente decidiendo que todo fue un sueño. A pesar de ello Shisui me sigue mirando, suspira porque sabe que no le diré nada pero lo deja estar.

Sin algún otro percance de importancia llegamos a la aldea al día siguiente, y yo no he podido quitarme de la cabeza aquel sueño. Rendimos nuestro informe y regresamos al complejo Uchiha. Mi compañero se despide de mí alegando que tiene algo que hacer, yo simplemente asiento pues ya es tarde cuando contesto.

Me encamino a mi hogar con paso cansando, porque realmente lo estoy, suelto un suspiro antes de entrar pues no quiero preocupar a nadie con mis asuntos.

— ¡Nii-san! — La voz de Sasuke me saca de mis pensamientos, como es su costumbre me recibe apenas pongo un pie en la casa pero eso no me molesta. De hecho nada que él haga me molestaría.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? — Le inquiero al verlo quedarse parado, sus mejillas se inflan y hace un gesto infantil que me saca una pequeña sonrisa. Lo llamo con un movimiento de manos y como es costumbre él se acerca sin dudar, mis dedos se estrellan contra su frente, espero que me reclame pero no lo hace.

Extiende sus manos hacia mí, en ellas una pequeña caja reposa. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nii-san! — Me sorprendo un poco pues había olvidado la fecha, igual recibo el regalo con gusto pues es el primer obsequio del día y de la persona que más amo.

Abro la caja despacio, dentro hay un collar singular con tres adornos en forma de aspas parecidas a las del sharingan. — Gracias Sasuke. — Lo veo sonreír y no puedo evitar pensar en la imagen de mi sueño, mi expresión se vuelve seria de repente, Sasuke me mira extrañado pero sonrió un poco para que no sé preocupe.

Me quito los zapatos y juntos nos encaminamos al comedor, ahí Oka-san ya nos espera, con el desayuno listo y un pastel en medio de la mesa.

El feliz cumpleaños no puede faltar y al terminar de cantar mi madre me pide pedir un deseo y apagar las velas. Al ver el fuego que estas producen solo tengo un pensamiento en mente…

Un único deseo…

_Deseo que mis sueños no se hagan realidad._

* * *

_.0._

_**Eso es todo, sé que quizá es un escrito loco y con poco sentido pero me encanto y por ello quise escribirlo, si ha alguien le gusta estaré encantada de saberlo si no les gusto por algo también estaré gustosa de saberlo.**_

_**El link del vídeo no puedo poderlo completo así que si quieren abrirlo no olviden agregar el youtube..com (Con un solo punto claro xD)**_

_**/watch?v=RCXy2qi-ckY si no se ve igual lo pondré en mi perfil si quieren verlo nwn**_

_**Me despido por ahora así que...**_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
